Mark's New Journey
by T-Rex06
Summary: What if after the bohemians had watched Marks' movie, he announced to the group he was going to LA. What will the bohemians do when he leaves, will he go alone, what will two ladies do when he leaves? Mark/?/?. Collins/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Mark's New Journey**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RENT. The names of characters and songs belong to their respective owners._

_What if after the bohemians had watched Marks' movie, he announced to the group he was going to LA. What will the bohemians do when he leaves, will he go alone, what will two ladies do when he leaves?_

**Chapter 1: Mark's Confession and Departure for pastures new**

The seen in the room was one of complete and utter bliss, Mimi was back, Maureen and Joanne were happily holding hands and Roger had a grin that could heat the room for months on end. However Mark knew that his next bit of news will change the whole complexity and general mood in the room, but it couldn't be helped he had to let them know that tomorrow he was leaving New York and moving to Los Angeles to work for a major film company who had seen his film on Maureen and wanted to use his skills in a better way than what Buzzline had used them for, plus the money he was going to earn would make him well off for a very long time. He knew Roger and Collins would hurt the most, but he needed to tell them so he could finish his packing for the early flight in the morning. So he gently cleared his throat to get their attention and once he had he spoke.

"I hope you all liked the film, but that's not what I cleared my throat for. I have some news to tell you and I hope after I tell you, you won't think too badly of me." Mark finished looking nervously at the group's reaction. Roger looked at his friend and decided to ask what was troubling him.

"What's up Mark, you look nervous, is everything O.K?"

Mark now rubbing his hands together decided that he had better get what he had to say out now before he clammed up and bottled it. "Well, I was going to tell you lot this last week, but with us looking for Mimi, I wasn't able to but now we are all together, I think I had better tell you. I was rung last Monday by a producer from CBS and they were looking for the creator of the film I made of Maureen's protest, well when I told the producer it was me, they kind of offered me a job working for them at their head office as a senior communities editor and I kind of took the job on the spot. I'm sorry I never told any of you but it was kind of a once in a lifetime job so I had to take it." Mark finished nervously.

The group was in a shocked state and didn't respond for a few minutes, however they knew that Mark would need to know how they felt, so Joanne who had built a friendly relationship with Mark during her split from Maureen asked him. "So where is this new job based Mark so we can come and see you in action?" Mark knowing that his next answer would probably get him hurt slowly made his way to where his bedroom was located. Once he knew he was by his bedroom door, he took a deep breath and slowly said

"I'm moving tomorrow to it. It's in LA. I leave early tomorrow morning." After finishing he ran into his room and locked his door hoping that he could escape through the fire exit before he was cornered by Roger or worse Mimi or Maureen. Both those girls were close to his heart, so seeing them both upset would probably kill him. After checking everything was packed he opened the window and was halfway out when he felt a pair of slim arms encircle him and he knew he had been caught. By the time he looked around to see who had grabbed him, he knew who had got him. It was his ex-girlfriend Maureen and by the look of it she was crying. She then proceeded to drag him back into the main room where the rest of them were gathered. Mimi then came forward and hugged him. Whilst Mimi was hugging him, Collins came forward and asked.

"Why did you run then? You scared we'll be angry at you, in fact don't answer that. All we want to know is what time you leaving tomorrow?" Collins finished. Mark looked around at his friends and noticed that all of them except for Roger were smiling. He looked pissed off. When he locked eyes with Mark he glared at him and then asked him

"So this is it. You dump us all here and live the good life, while Mimi, Collins and I die. Is that all our friendship is worth? A few hundred dollars and you dump us all. If that's the way you want it then go now and don't let the door hit you on your ass. Traitor." Roger finished as he stormed from the room. Mark just glared at his retreating form and said

"Fine I will. Good job that most of my stuff is already on its way over to LA isn't it." With that he gently released Mimi's grip and made his way back to his room. He then grabbed his last remaining bag and then walked back out into the main room. He had one final look at his friends and then bade them all a loving goodbye and promised to right to them all once he had settled in LA. He placed his key on the table, grabbed his bike and then slid the door open. He carried the bike down the stairs and then got on it and gently rode on it towards JFK, where he would catch his plane. As he started to peddle, he gave the place he had called home for the past few years a final look goodbye and waved at his friends who had gathered in the window. After that he took a deep breath and peddled towards the airport and into a new life for himself.

**A/N: I'll end it there. This will probably be a short story but I think it will be fun. Review if you can and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**T-REX06**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark's New Journey**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RENT. The names of characters and songs belong to their respective owners._

_What if after the bohemians had watched Marks' movie, he announced to the group he was going to LA. What will the bohemians do when he leaves, will he go alone, what will two ladies do when he leaves?_

**Chapter 2: LA living and Mark's Surprise**

Mark arrived in LA late the following afternoon and was met at the airport by his supervisor. She escorted him through the airport to a waiting car, which she informed him would take him to where he was going to live. Whilst they were hurtling down the freeway, his supervisor, who had learned was called Sam, informed him that he would be starting at eight in the morning in downtown LA, and he would be in charge of a crew of ten people. Mark was a bit worried about this as he had only filmed things himself in the past, so looking after ten people would be a challenge for him. His boss told him not worry after he told her his fears, stating that it was simple because he would still decide where to film from, but it would be someone else instead of him.

The rest of the journey went quietly for Mark, as he contemplated his new job and how much better his life was now. Sure he would greatly miss his friends as he had a bond with them, which he could never hope to replace and he had fallen in love with two girls who he knew would never love him back, so yes he thought life for him is better. He arrived at his home before dusk and was given a small farewell by his boss, before he moved towards his front door and gently opened it. He stepped inside and was blown away. The entrance hallway was bigger than his room and the kitchen back in New York and he was further blown away after exploring the house in more detail. He was now more than certain that he was going to enjoy his new life here in California.

He spent the rest of his downtime adjusting to the heat of LA and general un packing and sorting his stuff into good places. He also rang his friends back in New York and was surprised when no one answered. He told himself that they were probably out and would call him back, but was a bit worried and upset when they never did. However he didn't have time to think about it as he had work to do and earning money was important for him to continue his career in LA.

He arrived downtown at the designated time and was immediately made to feel welcome by his crew. He was amazed at the knowledge they all had and he felt that with his own knowledge combined they would really go places. He was right with that assumption because within six months of him living there and directing his team, Mark had led the crew to being CBS' lead crew and he was being sent all over the country reporting on events that where happening everywhere. Mark was in his element because he was able to do something he wanted to do and was able to help younger people than him break into the game of press reporting himself and be able to see them do it.

A year after his move out to LA Mark was on his way to the station manager's office. This puzzled him a great deal because he was wondering what he had done to warrant being called into there. He arrived at the dreaded door and knocked twice making sure that he at least looked presentable. When he heard the boss call him in, he opened the door slowly and walked through it, making sure that he closed it carefully behind him. He then walked over to the lone empty chair in the room and sat down on it. As his boss gathered all the notes required for the meeting, Mark looked around the room and was amazed by all the awards that lined the walls of this human sized trophy cabinet. He wondered what it would be like to sit in an office like this but his musing was cut short by the boss calling his name.

"Mark, pleasure to finally meet the man who has given our company the great reputation it is currently experiencing. Please make yourself company and have some of the refreshments on offer whilst I go over everything and then we shall discuss what I have called you in here for, is that O.K?" The boss finished

"Yes, sir it's fine." Mark replied as he helped himself to a glass of soda. He gently sipped the soda wondering what the boss wanted and soon enough he found out.

"Well Mark, the reason I called you here is simple. Due to your excellent skill at managing your crew and getting the network the stories it needs to become as great as it has, I with the support of the board of directors have decided to reward you. That is why I have called you in here today. I have decided to offer you the position of LA branch manager. This position basically means that you will be in charge of hiring and firing new staff, arranging all placements of crew and working with the T.V crew on who will anchor the shows and news reports. Is that O.K Mark, there will also be a huge pay rise. Sound like something good Mark?" The boss finished.

Mark was shocked, in a year he had come from living in poverty stricken New York to being offered a job as one of the big bosses in T.V. Due to none of the guys in New York contacting him, he felt that he owed them nothing anymore, they had discarded him and moved on so he should do the same, and to start this he would accept the offer from the boss. "Yes Sir. I would be delighted to accept the job you have given me. I assume I start next month."

"Yes Mark you do and congratulations and good luck." The boss finished with a handshake which when released gave Mark the signal to leave the office and return to his own office where he began to pack up ahead of his move to the head office in downtown LA. He informed his crew that he had been promoted and they all wished him well and thanked him for making them the great press they were. However they did make him come downtown for a few drinks with them, Mark agreed and went with his group for one final drink. He ended up going for a full blown meal and only got back to his home around ten thirty in the evening, however when he arrived there he was surprised to see a white Toyota parked next to his Jeep. This puzzled Mark because it left him scratching his head. Who did the car belong to and why was it parked in his driveway, he soon got his answer when he knocked on the door and was grabbed by a huge arm and then four smaller ones. It took him a few minutes to realise who the arms belonged to, but when he did boy was he surprised.

"Collins, Mimi, Joanne. What on earth are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark's New Journey**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RENT. The names of characters and songs belong to their respective owners._

_What if after the bohemians had watched Marks' movie, he announced to the group he was going to LA. What will the bohemians do when he leaves, will he go alone, what will two ladies do when he leaves?_

**Chapter 3: Mark's Surprise**

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. It was more like downright shell shocked. Why would three of his close friends or were his closest friends seeing as they never bothered to speak to him in over a year be in his drive way, and how the hell had they found his address in the first place. He needed to know as it was bugging him a lot, also having both Mimi and Joanne attached to his arms added to his confusion and problems. After trying and failing for at least five minutes to shake the girls loose he decided to ask Collins what was going on.

"So Collins not that I'm happy to see you lot here but why are you here and how did you get my address because I don't remember telling anyone in New York it because none of you could be bothered to ring me back when I rang you to tell you that I had arrived here safely?" Mark finished with a growl. Collins still shocked by Mark's new look and attitude towards the three of them answered

"I'm sorry we never got back to you, we have a good reason for that and if you let us in your swanky home we can tell you. As to how we found your address, well that's simple. I hacked the CBS database and searched until I found your name and then bam we three hitched a flight with the money from my hotwired ATM and we then flew down here hiring a car at the airport. So can you see to letting us in Mark?" Collins finished

Mark grunted and having finally dislodged the girls made his way to the front door of his house and opened it moving swiftly to his living room where he sat in his recliner, allowing his guests the chance of sitting on either his sofa or his two chairs. Collins took the sofa and the girls took the two chairs. Once they were settled, Collins began the tale as to why the three of them had journeyed across the country to find and speak to him, when they could have used the information Collins liberated to find his number and ring him.

"Right were to start. Well I guess I had better explain why we couldn't ring you back. The answer to that is simple. Roger. He was in the apartment with us when you rang and before any of us could jot your details down, he had got up and deleted the message you sent stating that 'we aren't going to talk to someone who thinks he is better than the rest of us.' Well that set us off and Mimi here smacked him and called him an insensitive jerk. Anyway we tried to get your number but no one would give it to us and Roger got worse when he saw what you were producing over here. His attitude towards you eventually became too much for me and I moved in with Benny who had broken up with Allison after he caught her cheating. Mimi left him soon after due to her discovering him cheating on her with some hooker from the club, plus she discovered something which I think she should tell you. As to why Jo is here well that is interesting. It seems that our resident lesbian isn't as straight up gay as we thought. It seems she has the hots for you as well. She struggled with her feelings for a bit, but when she saw Maureen in bed with Benny whist she was helping me pack, she decided to come with me and she broke up with her there and then." Collins finished

Mark who was sat still in his recliner just looked at him, and then he looked at the two girls who were staring at him with a look that just contained pure lust. He then got up and walked to the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water, once that was done he returned to the front room and then gathered his wits. Once they had been gathered he began to talk calmly to the group. "O.K, thanks for telling me that Collins, but what I want to know is why did you come over here anyway, I mean not to be cruel but you and Mimi have HIV and I thought you would want to be with friends not travel hundreds of miles just to see me." He finished

Mimi spoke up because she had to tell Mark why she was here. "We came here Mark for two reasons, firstly as Collins said Jo has the hots for you, and she has already got a new job out here because her office has transferred her over here, Collins and myself well we came out here to enjoy a new chance at life, a chance we both hope you will let us enjoy with you. You see Mark, a doctor at NYU knew that Collins and myself were HIV positive and he was working on an attempt at a cure when Collins worked there. Well a couple of months after you left he called Collins up and informed him that he may have developed a potential cure, well Collins and myself went and tested the cure out, Roger was offered the cure as well but he refused. As you can see with your eyes, the cure worked and now Collins and myself are near enough cured, which means that I can have my wicked way with you, that is if you want" Mimi finished.

Mark who now was speechless was shocked out of his stupor by a kiss from both Joanne and Mimi, and was then left without a thought due to what Joanne and Mimi both said in his ear.

"Come on Mark, let's continue this in the bedroom." He was then pulled from his chair and dragged towards the direction of his bedroom. At this Collins could only do one thing. He burst out laughing.

**A/N: Done. One chapter left of this story. Review if you can**

**T-REX06**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark's New Journey**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RENT. The names of characters and songs belong to their respective owners._

_What if after the bohemians had watched Marks' movie, he announced to the group he was going to LA. What will the bohemians do when he leaves, will he go alone, what will two ladies do when he leaves?_

**Chapter 4: Let the fun begin and the future**

The next morning Mark awoke to a sight he could only have hoped for a few days ago. In his bed was the vivacious Mimi and the ever smart Joanne and he was sandwiched in between them, the only downside to this picture was that he would have to get up soon and face the ever smug face of Collins who he remembered kept on his sofa. He waited for another half hour to see if there was any movement from either girl, and when he saw none he knew he had to take action. He slowly wriggled loose of both girls grip and made his way to the bathroom where he got showered and then back into the bedroom where he was greeted with a site that made his heart beat a bit faster than it should. The site he saw was Mimi and Joanne wrapped around each other murmuring his name. He decided to leave them alone and headed down to the kitchen where he could get his breakfast before the girls got up.

Breakfast was fun for all concerned. It started when Mark was halfway through his cereals, Collins strolled into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. He laughed when Mark went bright red and that was all Collins needed to know about Mark's great night. Once he had finished his cereals and Collins was halfway through his toast, Collins was once again laughing when Mark was pounced on by Mimi and then Joanne who both began to kiss and hug his arms. Breakfast was finished soon after due to Mark being dragged back into the front room by the girls who then threw him onto the sofa and then they sat on top of him.

Mark was then told by Joanne that both she and Mimi were going to share him because they both loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. When asked if it was legal for him to have two wives, Joanne replied that it wasn't, but having a wife and a mistress was. Mimi said she was the mistress because it made her sound secretive and a seductress. Joanne would become the wife which pleased her because she would be married to the big LA boss of CBS and that was a huge step up from going out wife Maureen who was a wannabee pop and/or soap star. Collins congratulated the trio even though Mark told him that he hadn't agreed to marry them. He told him that he would agree soon enough and that he would love every moment that is to come his way.

It turned out that it only took Mark three days to fold and he proposed to Joanne on a sunny evening when the four of them where at the beach. He also gave Mimi a diamond promise ring which promised to love her just as much as he would love Joanne. Both girls dived on him and showered him with kisses. Collins laughed and congratulated the trio. Collins himself found love, a wealthy man called Robert who seemed to appreciate his unique talents with technology.

The quartets love blossomed and they Mark and Joanne married the winter that followed in a quiet ceremony overlooking downtown LA. They went on their honeymoon to Vancouver where Joanne showed Mark how to ski properly and not fall and break his neck. They arrived back two weeks later to an ecstatic Mimi and a happy Collins.

Collins soon moved in with his wealthy boyfriend a month after the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon and that left the trio to start to begin their own little group of bohemians.

**Epilogue: The Future**

A year later and the trio had their first little gift Joanne gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who Mark and Joanne named Collins. His older namesake was happy and overjoyed that he now had a nephew named after him. Mimi was next, she had a little girl that they called Angel after Collins late New York lover. This caused Collins to break down and had to be consoled by his boyfriend. The trio had four more kids between them and all of them were happy, healthy children.

Collins himself enjoyed his new life. His new boyfriend spoilt him rotten and made sure that he was never wanting for anything. However Collins never forgot Angel and made sure that every year he held a little memorial for her and her life.

Maureen's life however didn't go as good as Joanne's. She ended up pregnant with her and Benny's child and had to abandon her dreams to raise her child. She and Benny eventually married but she never rose to the levels of fame that she aspired to.

Roger died just after Mark and Joanne had their first child. He eventually made up with Mark just before he died. He was surrounded by all his friends when he eventually slipped away. He never got to see his namesake, who was Mark and Mimi's last child.

However despite all the hard times Mark had gone through, his new journey had been worth it, in his eyes all had turned out well.


End file.
